Reading In Remembrance
by Marvelgeek42
Summary: Charecters get hold of my own version of "In Remembrance" (more inside, read A/Ns). Takes place in fifth year, before the twins flee. Includes death scenes, cannon and in some cases (If I cannot remember or find them) own. Involves part of the next generation. Obviously AU. May involve an Epilouge, if I can think of a good. Maybe it should be rated T...I cant do this rating thing
1. Prolouge

**M´key, has been used a lot, BUT I´ve changed a bit of some texts and added at the current state one myself. That one will be even more randomly update than my other stories, because I want to include death scences, if there are some, and I only have the books I german. My school ibary has them in English, so it should not be a BIG problem.**

**Dislcaimer: Do I really have to do this? If I was Queen genius JKR, I´d offically say my account name, so I did not have to do this every time.**

Hogwarts reads In Remembrance

During Harry´s 5th year, a strange letter fell of he top of Umbridge´s head in the great hall. More precisely, a howler. There were four different voices:

Hello, Professor Umbitch! Her name is Umbridge!_ Who cares? And this one is so fitting._**Anyways, were from the future! **_And we´re sending you a list of people who died in both wars. _**Because Voldemort is back in your time. **The toad doesn´t believe Dad, remember? We kinda have to prove it! You´re right...lemme think...In your first year, Aunt Hermonie once said that getting expelled was worse than getting killed. _Oh, and don´t forget to mention the map! _The map is not important. Everything here is the truth. **Oh, and were sending you more peolpe for that.** But we can´t explain how.

_**Yours sinercly**_

**TRL, **_JSP, _ASP and LLP

We heard a knocking on the door of the great hall, and outside of it stand Amelia Bones, Cornelius Fudge, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy Weasley, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Snuffels, and Ted and Andromeda Tonks. A Second later Dobby and Hedwig arrived in the middle of the room. The Order people, besides Moody and Tonks, sat at Gyrffindor table, near the DA members, Tonks at Hufflepuff table, with the back directly to Lupin, and Moody joined the Slytherins. The rest went the staff table. Bill exaclimed: „So, why and how are we here?" „To read a list of people who died during both wars. Some people from the future send you here",answered the headmaster. „Why don´t we start then?", asked Tonks. The list seemed to be waiting for this qoestion, canuse then it started to read itself out aloud.

**Please Read and Review. I´ll offer you a deal for THIS story: You review, I´ll read and review one of your stories, maybe more. Do we have a deal?**


	2. Severus Snape

**Hello guys!**

**I know, it seems ages ago, since I last updated, but first I could get Deathly Hallows of my libary, than I couldn´t find the part I needed and than was Christmas and my Uncle´s birthday.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I am not JKR.**

* * *

_In Remembrance to Severus Snape_

Many gasped. They may not like him, but they didn´t want him dead. Not even Sirius.

_A Slytherin who died like a Gryffindor_

The members of these houses looked at each other in an...kinda understanding and accepting way. It was strange. These looks were never ever seen before between these houses. One or two members, yeah, but the WHOLE houses, never.

_without all the red and gold crap_

Some people snickered. None of them were Gryffindors, of course.

_all hail the Half-Blood-Prince_

The who? Sirius was sure, he read it somewhere...maybe in an old transfiguartion book...No! Lily once gave him an old potions book with some new spells. There he read it. He used these spells too. Against him. He felt so bad. He would apologize to him later.

Suddenly there was a big flash and a toddler girl, three boys, one of them a teenager and an older version of Harry in the middle of the room. The last one of these spoke: "Hello. As you may have noticed, I am Harry James Potter. These are my children, James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna Potter. That is my godson Teddy. These guys send you this letter, and I have decided to join them, and give my memories of the death, so you have a better chance to prevent them. I will start right now." Before anyone could say or do anything, a large screen appeared in the middle of the hall. The Future Harry conjured it wandless!

**And Voldemort swipped the air with the Elder Wand. It did nothing to Snape, who for a split of a second seemed to think he had been reprieved: but then Voldemort´s intention became clear. The snake´s cage was rolling through the air, and before Snape could do anything more than yell, it had encased him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoke in Parseltonge. **

"_**Kill." **_

**There was a terrible scream. Harry saw Snape´s face losing the little colour it had left, it whitened as his black eyes had widened, as the snake´s fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way, and he fell to the floor.**

"**I regret it", said Voldemort coldly.**

"You were not dead yet, Severus, but you died not five minutes later. And you gave me some memories."

Why would Snape give Harry Potter memories during his death? That was the question most students in the hall asked themselves.

But not Harry Potter. He was to busy thinking: Who is the kid´s mother? Was I drunk while naming Albus? Or is the answer in these memories? I mean, Voldemort killed Snape, so he had to be on the light side, right?

* * *

**Read and review, please! And check out my other stories, please.**

**~Marvelgeek42**


End file.
